


Sorry I Yelled

by StrawberryChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, HEAVENS HELP ME, I just wanted to draw sad baby Noct, Light Angst, also wanted to think of a way to give back to some of my fave authors/stories, hope i get this right, lol i've never posted anything here before, omg i haven't done html coding since myspace??, so this is kinda confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryChocobo/pseuds/StrawberryChocobo
Summary: Based off a short scene from chapter eleven of ellay_gee's story "To Catch a Raven". (I had no idea the images weren't posting, but they should be fixed now! Sorry!)





	Sorry I Yelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellay_gee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Catch a Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366892) by [ellay_gee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee). 



> :3 So this is based on a little scene from ellay_gee's "To Catch a Raven" (it's in chapter 11). I couldn't stop thinking about Noct's sad face and just had to draw it lol. Thanks for sharing this story with everyone, ellay_gee! I can't wait to read more! ^_^

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5abd781379d35a39cc4ce3c607e07f4f/tumblr_ouqmluUZXg1sgxwobo1_1280.jpg)  


[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/023c601a4e04a1feb6ea46643e6183d1/tumblr_ouqmluUZXg1sgxwobo2_1280.jpg)  



End file.
